I'll Be With You Forever
by TouhouLoveStories
Summary: This is a Kaguya x Mokou FanFiction. It is rated M for sexual content and adult themes. One-shot.


** Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TOUHOU PROJECT!**

** This is a Kaguya x Mokou FanFiction. Enjoy!**

It was winter. Winter was a time when the ground froze and the temperature dropped. It was a time when animals went into deep hibernation, and a time when most people were cold.

But not Mokou, a phoenix-girl.

Mokou was sitting out on her front porch, relaxing in the cold winter air. She wasn't cold at all; in fact, the air was refreshing on her skin, and because of her phoenix-like powers, she kept herself warm.

Mokou reached up and touched a bruise on her forehead. _Damn Kaguya, _she thought to herself. _I wonder how that girl is doing in the cold. Probably freezing her face off and complaining to Eirin. _Mokou chuckled when she thought about Kaguya complaining to Eirin about the cold.

Suddenly, a bright orange dot appeared in the sky. It was hurtling at her at full speed and looked like it was going to hit her house.

_WHAT THE- _Mokou's thoughts were cut off by a loud scream, which she identified to be Kaguya's. _Damn lunarian, _Mokou thought to herself and jumped out of the way.

Kaguya hit Mokou's house, but luckily only Mokou's door was ripped off of its hinges. Mokou ran into her house and picked up the door. It was in bad shape, and she would need a new one.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Mokou asked Kaguya in an annoyed tone.

Kaguya looked up, smiling. _She's drunk, _Mokou thought. Kaguya opened her mouth. "Oh, Tewi was testing a catapult she built," Kaguya giggled.

_How much sake did she have? _"So that gives you the right to bust my door off the hinges?" Mokou said angrily, throwing the door aside.

Kaguya sat there a moment. She seemed to be in deep thought. Then she looked at Mokou and nodded. "Yeah, I guess. I can get you a new door if you'd like," Kaguya offered.

_What the hell is wrong with her? Offering to get me a new door...what the fuck. _"Kaguya, are you drunk?" Mokou interrogated the black-haired girl.

Kaguya sat there for a while. Then she shook her head. "No, I don't think so," Kaguya answered.

_Wait, if she's not drunk...then what's going on? _"Are you _sure _you're not drunk?" Mokou asked again.

"Last time I checked I haven't drank any alcohol since the party at Remilia's, which was probably two weeks ago," Kaguya answered once more.

Mokou stood there for a while, looking at Kaguya. "Kaguya, is this a joke? Why haven't you tried to kill me yet?" Mokou asked Kaguya.

"Well, I'm technically not supposed to try to kill you, since it's the holidays now. Remember? We agreed to take December off," Kaguya explained.

_OH YEAH! Geez, how could I have been so stupid? She's only being nice because it's the holidays. _"Oh. Okay. Well, you best be off now, right?" Mokou chuckled.

"Oh. I thought we could have some tea and chat for a moment. But that's okay, I guess," Kaguya said, getting up and brushing off pieces of Mokou's door that fell off.

_I don't know if I should accept the offer or push it away. I mean, it is the holidays...and we're supposed to not fight...hmm...fuck it, let's have some tea. _"You know what, Kaguya, I changed my mind. Let's have tea," Mokou agreed, and then went into her kitchen to prepare some tea and cookies for the two of them.

Mokou placed a pot full of water on the counter and added some tea leaves to the water. Then she picked up the pot and her hand caught fire, causing the water inside to warm up. _Hell yeah! Gosh, I'm glad that I don't need a stove or anything. Those things are annoying. _

Mokou set the pot down on the counter that was now full of hot tea and got out a plate from her cupboard. She put some cookies on it and put the tea pot on the plate as well. Mokou retrieved two glasses from her cupboard and went into her dining room. Kaguya was already there, waiting at one end of the table. Mokou set the plate down in the center of the wooden table and sat at the other end.

The two grabbed a glass each and sat down on either end of the table. Neither girl said nothing for a while until Mokou piped up. "So. How is Eientei?" Mokou asked, clearing her throat before speaking.

"Oh, everything is great. The rabbits are getting ready for Christmas. For some reason, Reisen won't lay off the sake and Eirin is allowing her to get drunk. They're really keeping things interesting," Kaguya replied. "What about you? How's the Human Village?"

"Things are going pretty well. Nothing bad is happening over there. They're also getting ready for Christmas. Keine is really helping out over there. I barely see her anymore," Mokou answered.

"Why? Have you not gone over there in a while?" Kaguya asked.

Mokou chuckled. "If three days is a while, then yes, I haven't gone over there in a while." Mokou grabbed a cookie from the plate.

"Oh. Why is that?" Kaguya asked.

"I don't really know myself. I just haven't gotten motivated to go," Mokou replied, taking a bite out of the cookie.

"Mokou?"

"Yes, Kaguya?"

"Why is your house made of wood if you can cause fires?" Kaguya asked the white-haired girl.

Mokou thought about it for a moment. "I don't know," she finally answered. "I guess it's because that was the material that was the easiest to use at the time. Why?"

"I was just wondering."  
It was silent again. Then Kaguya opened her mouth like she was going to say something. _Damn, what's she going to say next? _Mokou thought to herself.

"Hey, Mokou. What do you do in your free time besides go to the human village?" Kaguya asked, grabbing a cookie from the plate and sipping her tea a bit.

Mokou had to think about that for a while. Besides killing Kaguya and going to the human village, she didn't do much else. _Wow, I have a pretty depressing life. Wait, what have I been doing for the past three days? I didn't go to the human village, and I wasn't fighting Kaguya..._

"Mokou? Did you hear me?" Kaguya asked, startling Mokou out of her thoughts.

"What? Oh, yeah. I don't really do much in my free time. I have lots of it, but I don't really do much..." Mokou said, trailing off.

"Oh. Well, then do you wanna go do something?" Kaguya offered.

_Does she think that our fighting is some game that we don't play in the month of December? Does she honestly think that I would ever go do something with her? I mean, we're drinking tea together, but seriously, I wouldn't ever go out and do something with _her. _I'm supposed to HATE her, not be friends and do stuff together! _"Um..." Mokou grunted, trying to buy herself some time so she could figure out what she wanted to do. _I guess one little event couldn't hurt...it is December, and we're on a truce period and all...oh, what the hell, I'll do something with her! _"Yes, I would like to do something with you," Mokou blurted out, and then slapped her hands over her mouth. _WHAT DID I JUST AGREE TO!?_

Kaguya giggled and pointed at Mokou. "Oh, your face is _so _red," Kaguya teased, laughing.

Mokou scowled and bawled her hands into fists and jumped up out of her chair. "Why, you-"

"Truce," Kaguya reminded her.

_DAMN IT! Damn truce! Why did I ever agree to a truce? _Mokou uncurled her hands and tried to relax. "Sorry. I kind of forgot back there. Just an old habit of mine," Mokou apologized, sitting back down.

Kaguya giggled again. "It's okay. Besides, you're cute when you get angry," Kaguya replied. Then it was her turn to blush and slap her hands over her mouth. "Whoops. My tongue slipped there," Kaguya said quickly.

Mokou laughed. "So, what are we gonna go do?" Mokou asked Kaguya.

"Oh, I don't know. I've never been to the human village before, so I guess you could give me a tour, if you like..." Kaguya suggested.

Mokou nodded. "Well, okay. Just as long as Keine doesn't see us. I don't want her to get any ideas; I'd never hear the end of it," Mokou grumbled.

"Well, okay. When?"

"How 'bout 5 o'clock? Tomorrow?"

"Okay. Then it's a date. Thanks for the tea, Mokou," Kaguya told the white-haired girl, rising from her chair. "I better get back now. I bet Eirin is worried about me," Kaguya announced, leaving the dining room.

Mokou quickly got up from her seat and went to walk Kaguya out. It seemed like the polite thing to do.

_I shouldn't trust Kaguya, _Mokou thought, waving to the Lunarian and then going back into her house. _I wish I hadn't agreed to go with her now. She could try to kill me...but then again, we do have a truce at the moment...whatever. _Mokou decided not to dwell on it too long and went to take a shower. It was already night time, and she felt very tired.

Mokou turned on the water and took off all of her clothes. She took off her bow and placed it on the counter in her bathroom, and then stepped into the shower. The water was already warm and was just the right temperature to relax in. Mokou grabbed the soap and rubbed it all over her body, making sure that she got every little spot of her body cleaned. _Gotta get ready for my date with Kaguya, _Mokou thought, smiling to herself. Then she stopped scrubbing. _WHAT? I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH KAGUYA? WHEN DID I EVER DECIDE THAT!? _

Mokou stopped scrubbing and rinsed off all of the soap. She stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her wet body. Then she threw on some pajamas and went into her room and crashed on her bed. _Damn, _Mokou thought. _What is tomorrow going to be like?_

**Kaguya's house**

"EIRIN! Please prepare the shower for me! I'm all sweaty," Kaguya called, pausing her video game.

"Yes, princess," Eirin replied, and then went to prepare the shower for Kaguya.

_Well, better stop playing now. I don't want to be exhausted when Mokou and I go to the human village, _Kaguya thought to herself.

She got off of the ground and turned off the television screen, leaving the _XBOX_ on so she could play again the next day. Kaguya walked down the hallway and went into the bathroom, where the water was already running. Kaguya put her hand in the water, which was already warm enough to take a shower in.

_Better close the door, _Kaguya thought, and then closed the door to the bathroom. She undressed and stepped into the shower, letting the water fall down over her back.

_Ah...the water feels good. Heh...better make sure I get REALLY clean for Mokou tomorrow...WAIT, WHAAAAT? No, it's not a date, I don't like Mokou. _Kaguya rubbed soap all over her body and wet her hair in the water. _Or do I like Mokou? I mean, we're probably the same age, we have the same condition, and we'll both be around for the rest of eternity, so I guess it's possible that I like Mokou that way. But still, she's a sassy BUTTBALL! I could NEVER like her that way...could I? _

Kaguya grabbed a bottle of shampoo and wetted her hair a bit more. Then she added the shampoo in, careful not to get it in her eyes. She scrubbed and scrubbed, making sure that she got behind her ears.

_Maybe it isn't bad that I like Mokou that way. Maybe it could work out...but she would have to feel the same if we wanted to be a couple. _

Kaguya added conditioner, scrubbed, and then rinsed her hair out. She got out of the shower and put on her pajamas. _But, then again, why would Mokou ever like me back? And why do I like her? Maybe it's because of her attitude toward the things she loves, like the Human Village. I think I might like her because of her tomboyish attitude and the way she handles things..._

Kaguya plugged a hair blow drier into the wall and turned it on, running a brush through her hair. _Damn it! Why do I like her? No, I don't like her. I LOVE her. Yeah, that's it. I'm in love with Fujiwara no Mokou. Yeah...I love Fujiwara no Mokou. Even though we tried to kill each other so many times, and we kept on regenerating, I love her. I love her so much. I don't know why though. Maybe it's because we've been together all this time..._

Kaguya, her hair having been dried, turned off the blow drier and went into her room. "I'm going to sleep, Eirin," Kaguya called. She turned out her room lights and pulled back the covers on her bed and crawled in. _I really should try to go to sleep. _Kaguya closed her eyes and went to sleep.

_**"Kaguya, I love you," Mokou told the Lunarian princess.**_

_** Kaguya was shocked. "R-really?"**_

_** "Yes, Kaguya, I LOVE YOU!" Mokou bowled Kaguya over and Kaguya landed on Mokou's bed. **_

_** Kaguya looked into Mokou's eyes. Mokou was on top of Kaguya, staring down at her with such warmth that Kaguya wanted to burst. Then Kaguya leaned upward and kissed Mokou passionately on the lips. **_

_** Their tongues battled inside of each other's mouths, exploring every inch of the other person's mouth. When they finally broke apart, gasping for breath, Kaguya said, "Mokou, I love you!"  
Mokou kissed Kaguya briefly on the lips. "I love you too."**_

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Kaguya screamed, jumping awake. She looked around her room frantically, trying to figure out where she was. "Oh. Only a dream," Kaguya sighed and looked out her window. It was still dark outside, and the digital clock on her nightstand only read 12:00 AM. Midnight.

Kaguya suddenly felt something warm around her legs. She lifted up her covers and saw that her legs were spread wide, her juices still seeping through her pajamas. _Wow, I got THAT turned on? _Kaguya thought. Then she sighed. _Eirin will find out. _

_I wonder if Mokou is awake. I bet she is...she's a strange girl. I guess I could slip out and go to Mokou's house and see if she's still awake. I don't want to wake up Eirin, or the rabbits. _Kaguya shuddered at the thought of Tewi finding out that she loved Mokou. She would never hear the end of it.

Kaguya slipped out of bed and threw on some clothes. She tip-toed down the hall and then slid open the door, closing it gently behind her. Kaguya flew high into the sky and then flew in the direction of the Bamboo Forest Of The Lost. _Okay...I've got to find Mokou's house now. I remember the way there...sort of._

Kaguya flew until she saw Mokou's house, which was closer to the heart of the bamboo forest. She slowed down and focused in on the little bamboo house where Mokou lived.

_Is she even awake? If she isn't, I'm going back home._

Kaguya landed on the ground in front of Mokou's house. The light was on inside, and when Kaguya tried the door, it was unlocked. So she guess that she could go in. _Stupid Mokou, leaving the door unlocked..._

Kaguya was surprised when she saw Mokou asleep. But she wasn't asleep in her bed; she was laying face down on her desk. Mokou was drooling all over the papers that were on her desk and the drool starting flowing down the desk and onto the floor.

Kaguya stood in the doorway of Mokou's house, still shocked that Mokou had fallen asleep at her desk and was drooling do much. Then she snapped back to reality.

"Wow," Kaguya breathed. _She actually looks kind of...cute! _Kaguya thought to herself, staring at Mokou.

Mokou grunted in her sleep and shifted in her chair. _She must be SO uncomfortable, _Kaguya thought. _Poor Mokou. She'll have a sore neck in the morning if she doesn't get to bed. Should I wake her up?_

Kaguya moved closer toward Mokou. She crouched down beside the sleeping phoenix-girl and looked at her sleeping face. _Nah, _Kaguya thought, rising from her crouching position, _I could probably just move her to her bed anyway._

Kaguya picked up Mokou bridal style, being very careful not to wake Mokou up. _That would not be good, _Kaguya thought as she dropped Mokou on her bed. She pulled back the covers and tucked Mokou in. _I feel like something is missing, _Kaguya thought as she looked at Mokou, who was still sleeping peacefully.

_Should I...kiss her? I don't know...whatever. _Kaguya bent down and kissed Mokou on the forehead and then turned her back toward the white-haired girl, blushing in embarrassment. _She'll never know, _Kaguya decided, and then went to try and clean up the drool that was covering Mokou's desk.

_Damn! She could break a world record with this much drool! _Kaguya thought as she examined the mess. She went into Mokou's kitchen, looking for some kind of cleaning tool. She hadn't had to clean up messes much, but she knew how, so that was good.

Eventually she found a washcloth and a few paper towels to clean up the mess with. Kaguya wiped up the drool easily, but she couldn't get all of it in one swipe of the washcloth, so she had to use paper towels to clean up the rest of the mess.

As she was cleaning, something on Mokou's desk caught her eye. It was the word "love". _Damn it...why did I have to see that? Now I'm going to be thinking about it all night. I mean, a look wouldn't hurt..._

Kaguya pulled the paper out of the drool mess. Luckily, the paper hadn't gotten wet, do to all of the other papers that were on top of it. She held up the paper in front of her and began to read it:

_Dear Kaguya,_

_ I know that you probably hate me and you probably think I'm stupid and annoying. But, please, hear me out in this letter._

_ Kaguya, I kind of like you. Okay, maybe "kind of" is a bit of an exaggeration. Kaguya, I love you. Hell, I'm head-over-heels in love with you. I love you from the bottom of my heart and you are very special to me._

_ I hate fighting with you. I hate defeating you and I hate it when I hurt you. I hate our fights; why aren't we friends? What are we doing, anyway? Honestly, we're very alike, you and I. We're both girls, we'll never die, and I'll be stuck with you forever. And I don't want to fight you anymore._

_ Maybe I've finally come to my senses. I just realized that I love you, Kaguya. I had this strange feeling the last time we fought. It was a feeling that made me dread that we were fighting. _

_ I love you, Kaguya. And all I want is for you to love me back. But, the truth is, you'll never love me back. Ever. Never, ever, EVER would you EVER love me back. I guess I'll just have to live like this for the rest of my life. I'll be stuck feeling like this, feeling like I need you more than I need life. More than I need food or a shelter. I love you so much, Kaguya, and if anything were to ever happen to you I would never forgive myself._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Mokou_

Kaguya was in tears of joy when she finished reading. _She feels the same way back? _Kaguya thought excitedly. _But I can't let her know that I saw this, or she would get angry with me. Then I would ruin my chances with her..._

**(Mokou's House) **

_Damn...where am I? _Mokou thought as she sat up in bed. She looked around and tried to figure out where she was. _But I thought I fell asleep at my desk...strange._

Mokou tried to get out of bed, but when she moved, she felt something warm next to her. _WHAT. THE. FUCK? _Mokou thought as she felt the warm object. _Damn it...what kind of creature has crawled into my bed with me?_

Mokou looked at where the source of heat was coming from. She saw Keine sprawled out on the bed next to her. Keine was asleep, her chest rising and falling in time with her breathing. _Damn it! How did she get in? Why is she in my bed? _Mokou thought, poking Keine's face.

"Hey, Keine, wake up! Keine? _KEINE!" _Mokou shouted, punching Keine in the arm.

Keine's eyes flashed open. "Oww...Mokou, you didn't have to punch me so hard..." Keine moaned, still half-asleep.

"What the fuck are you doing in my bed?" Mokou demanded of Keine. She was pretty surprised that she had found Keine lying in bed with her when she woke up.

"Oh...nothing. Mokou, can we talk?" Keine asked Mokou. She snuggled closer to Mokou, and then began speaking again. "You see...Mokou, I have feelings for you. Intense feelings. They are feelings of pleasure and desire. Mokou, I love you," Keine confessed, planting a kiss on Mokou's cheek.

Mokou blushed a deep red color, causing Keine to giggle. "Oh, Mokou," Keine cooed, wrapping her arms around the white-haired girl. Mokou pushed Keine away and got out of the bed, only to find herself back in bed again.

"Mokou, don't go yet," Keine said softly.

_Why does she have to have history powers? _Mokou thought, pushing away from Keine once more and trying to get away from her. It was no use; Keine just kept on erasing history.

Keine wrapped her arms tightly around Mokou. Mokou was too shocked to use her fire powers, so she could only struggle in Keine's hold. "Keine, get a hold of yourself! This isn't you! Please, Keine, let me go! I don't like you back, okay?" Mokou demanded, struggling and trying to get away.

Keine got on top of Mokou and placed her lips on Mokou's cheek. "I'm afraid I can't do that. But, I'll give you a choice.

"You can either endure this without struggling or you can struggle and be tied up. Your choice," Keine offered.

_SHE'S GOING TO RAPE ME!? _Mokou thought, alarmed. _ARE SCHOOL TEACHERS EVEN ALLOWED TO DO THAT!? _

"NO! NO, KEINE, DON'T DO IT!" Mokou cried and Keine began pulling on Mokou's clothes. Soon, Mokou was naked, pinned to her own bed by Keine. "No, please, NO!" Mokou cried. She was still too shocked to use her fire powers, and when she tried, she couldn't use them.

Keine licked her lips and then began sucking on Mokou's lower region.

"NO! KEINE, NOT THERE! PLEASE, STOP! STOP, KEINE!" Mokou cried, trying to get away, but she couldn't. It was hopeless. She was about to be raped by Keine.

"Mokou," Keine said, suddenly looking up. "Aren't you enjoying this?"

"NO! Not at all! Keine, please stop, this isn't like you at all," Mokou begged.

Keine chuckled. "Mokou, please just do this for me, okay?" Keine asked.

"NO! This is wrong, Keine! Don't do this to me! Please, let me go!" Mokou begged, trying to get away but kept being pushed back down by Keine.

"Oh? Do I need to tie you up? I was afraid this might have happened, so I brought some rope, just in case," Keine informed Mokou, pulling out a long coil of rope from her pocket. She licked her lips and tied Mokou's hands together and then proceeded to tying her feet together as well.

"There," Keine said, looking satisfied. "Now, where were we? Oh yeah," Keine chuckled and then went back to sucking on Mokou's lower region.

"NO! NO, KEINE, PLEASE STOP! STOP IT, KEINE! PLEASE, STOP!" Mokou cried out, hoping that someone would hear her. Lucky for her, there had been a certain lunarian flying overhead.

Mokou's door flew open and a girl with long, black hair came charging in. She fired bullets at Keine, not even trying to follow the spell-card rule. She delivered a punch to Keine's face and picked the Hakutaku girl up, swinging her around in the air before kicking her outside. The girl shut the door and locked it. Then, for extra safety measures, she pushed a table up against the door.

Mokou whimpered as the girl with black hair approached her. Then she realized that it was Kaguya. _DAMN IT! WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN THE WAY IT DID? _Mokou thought, feeling her body being gazed longingly at.

"Mokou," Kaguya suddenly said, "are you okay?" She asked, concerned about Mokou's current state of being.

Mokou only whimpered, still shocked about what had happened to her. She saw Kaguya approach her and untie her hands and feet. Then, Kaguya picked up Mokou's clothes and handed them to the poor white-haired girl. "Here," she said. "Go put these on. I'll make you some breakfast," Kaguya offered.

Mokou gladly obeyed, not caring if Kaguya was planning on poisoning her or not. She was still so shocked about what had happened to her. She had been forced into...she didn't even want to think about what had just happened to her.

_Ah...but the way Kaguya had saved me was marvelous! _Mokou thought. _If only I had waken up to Kaguya in my bed instead of Keine...nah, Kaguya wouldn't have raped me. But if I had to choose between Kaguya and Keine, I would DEFINETLY choose Kaguya. _

Mokou quickly dressed and walked into her kitchen, where there was already food prepared for her. Kaguya was sitting at the table, waiting for Mokou. She appeared to have already eaten, since she hadn't cooked a plate of food for herself.

"Mokou," Kaguya began, "are you okay?"

"Um..." Mokou could only collapse into Kaguya's arms. Kaguya held Mokou tightly to her, not daring to let go. The white-haired girl needed her, and Kaguya would always be there for her.

Kaguya rubbed Mokou's back gently, trying to calm the poor girl.

"Kaguya," Mokou whispered.

"Mmm?"

"I...I'm not okay," Mokou finally answered. "I don't know why Keine did that, or why she had suddenly turned into a girl who would try to violate someone," Mokou explained. She buried her face into Kaguya's hair, feeling comforted by the softness of it.

"Mokou, you have every right to wonder that. I don't know why Keine would ever do such a thing. I thought she was a nice teacher, not an evil little girl who would rape someone. But it's all over now...are you hurt anywhere?" Kaguya questioned the girl who she was holding in her arms.

"No..." Mokou answered. "She didn't tried to hurt me. She just wanted my body...oh, Kaguya! I'm so confused right now!" Mokou cried out, burying her face deeper into Kaguya's long, black hair.

"Mokou," Kaguya sighed, stroking her hair, "I wish this had never happened to you."

"Yeah, that was a terrible experience."

They stood there for what seemed like a long time, holding each other in their arms. Kaguya continued to stroke Mokou's hair, trying to calm the poor girl down.

After a while, they broke apart. Kaguya sat across from Mokou as she ate the breakfast that she had prepared for her. Mokou thought a lot about what had just happened. _I'm glad I haven't gone to the human village in a while, _Mokou thought grimly. _I bet she would've raped me in front of the children._

Mokou finished eating and the two sat in silence for a while before Mokou piped up.

"Kaguya, thank you for saving me and making me breakfast," Mokou said, barely audible.

"You're welcome, Mokou," Kaguya replied. She cleared her throat. "Will you still be up to going out tonight at 5:00?" Kaguya asked Mokou.

Mokou shook her head. "I don't ever want to go to the human village again," Mokou whispered.

Suddenly, Mokou was back in Kaguya's arms. She buried her face in Kaguya's hair, breathing in the sweet scent of it. She loved how Kaguya smelled. No, scratch that. She loved _everything _about Kaguya; whether it was her eyes or her scent, Mokou loved it. Mokou even loved the bad things about Kaguya as well. But to Mokou, those were just cute things that Kaguya possessed.

_I really should tell her how I feel right now, _Mokou thought. _I guess I could give her that letter...but I just don't think that she would love me back. Or maybe she would. _

"K-Kaguya?" Mokou stammered, nervous about what she was going to say.

"Yes, Mokou?"

"I...uh...I...kind of...sort of...love you," Mokou whispered into Kaguya's ear.

"Mokou," Kaguya sighed. She pulled apart from their embrace and looked deep into Mokou's eyes. Then she kissed Mokou softly and briefly on the lips and pulled apart. "I love you too."

Mokou filled up with warmth and happiness inside. Kaguya loved her! _Wow...this was unexpected, _Mokou thought happily.

Kaguya traced her hands over Mokou's back, rubbing her gently in the center of her back. She stopped going down at Mokou's hips, not wanting to harm the phoenix-girl. Mokou grunted in pleasure and did the same thing for Kaguya, who moaned as Mokou brought her hands up and down her back.

Soon, Mokou and Kaguya were both naked. Mokou lead Kaguya over to her bed, where she pushed the lunarian down onto the bed. Mokou felt herself get excited as she crept toward Kaguya like a cat stalking a mouse, looking straight into Kaguya's eyes.

"Mokou," Kaguya suddenly said.

"Yes, Kaguya?"

"Are you sure you want to do this right now? I mean...you know..."

Mokou only nodded, blushing. She decided to begin with Kaguya's breasts, which she massaged and sucked on. Kaguya moaned in pleasure as Mokou helped her feel good.

Mokou began planting kisses all over Kaguya's body, until she reached Kaguya's waste. Kaguya hadn't spread her legs apart and was doing her best to keep them closed.

"May I?" Mokou asked Kaguya, looking longingly into her eyes.

Kaguya only managed to nod as Mokou spread open Kaguya's legs and looked at her lower region.

"Wow..." Mokou breathed. "You're beautiful, Kaguya."

Kaguya blushed when Mokou said that. Suddenly, she felt something wet brushing up against her pussy. She looked down to see Mokou licking her pussy, which was sopping wet with her juices.

_Wow...Kaguya tastes GOOD! _Mokou thought as she lapped up Kaguya's juices. She smiled when Kaguya moaned out in pleasure and announced that she was about to cum. _I'd better get ready, _Mokou thought as Kaguya cried out in pleasure and let herself go on Mokou's bed. Mokou lapped up as many of the juices as she could, savoring the taste in her mouth.

"Kaguya, you naughty girl! You just ruined the bed sheets!" Mokou teased. She crawled toward Kaguya's face with a sample of Kaguya's juices on one of her fingers. "Here," Mokou offered. "Have some."

Kaguya obeyed, licking Mokou's fingers like lollipops. She then pulled Mokou close to her, allowing herself to get on top of Mokou so she could kiss her. Their lips met with such passion and force that Mokou got excited. She could already feel her juices sliding down her legs as she laid underneath Kaguya, being kissed passionately.

Kaguya suddenly pulled away and pulled apart Mokou's legs. Mokou allowed Kaguya to touch her and help her feel good. Once Kaguya had gotten started, she didn't stop until Mokou let herself go on Kaguya's hand.

"Here, have some," Kaguya offered Mokou, putting her hand up to Mokou's lips. Mokou licked some of the juices off of Kaguya's hand and then decided that Kaguya tasted better.

When the two finished their little episode, they lay on top of each other, panting. Mokou stroked Kaguya's hair and gave her a kiss on the head.

"Ah...Kaguya, I love you," Mokou told her, smiling.

"I love you too, Mokou."

"I want to be with you forever. And that's possible, because neither of us can die."

"I want to spend as much time as I can with you, Mokou, even though we'll never die. I don't want to spend the rest of eternity fighting with you anymore; I just want to be with you for the rest of my life," Kaguya confessed.

"Mmmm..." Mokou reached down and began to stroke Kaguya's legs.

"Ahh!" Kaguya grunted, surprised but delighted by Mokou's sudden action.

"Do you like this?" Mokou asked, stroking the inside of Kaguya's legs. "You love being teased, don't you?"

Kaguya didn't respond in words; only grunts of satisfaction.

Mokou moved her hand over Kaguya's clit, moving as slow as possible. She didn't want Kaguya to come, yet she didn't want Kaguya to get bored.

Suddenly, a knock sounded at the door. "Princess?" A voice called from outside.

_EIRIN! DAMN IT! _Mokou thought, leaping out of bed and throwing on her clothes as fast as she could. Kaguya got the message and did the same, trying to hurry.

"Fuck! We're screwed!" Kaguya whispered, pulling her shirt over her head.

"Princess, are you in there?" Eirin called again.

"What do we do?" Kaguya asked Mokou, still whispering.

Mokou had to act fast. Suddenly, she had an idea. "This way," she told Kaguya, taking her hand. "Get in the closet. She'll never find us here."

"Master, I don't think the princess is here," another voice conversed.

_Reisen, _Mokou thought. She clutched Kaguya tightly in the small space.

"Hmm...I thought this would be a place that she would visit at night. I mean, after all, this is Mokou's house. Do you remember how one week all she did was fight Mokou? She said that she wanted to see Mokou at least once everyday," Eirin recalled, acting like the old lady she is.

"Ah, yes, I do remember," Reisen agreed.

"That's why I think that she went here during the night. She wasn't there in the morning when I woke up, but she returned later in the day, saying that she 'had an errand to run'," Eirin replied. "So, do you think that's she's here now?"

"Well, now that you think about it, I do think that she's here. In fact, I bet she's in Mokou's house _right now_," Reisen answered.

"She's not going to come out, is she?"

"Well, of course not. I bet they did 'it' in there," Reisen giggled.

"It's a pretty high chance that they did. I mean, they both probably get horny whenever they see each other and such...gosh, they're just so cute together! Kaguya is growing up so fast," Eirin gushed. "Whatever. Let's look somewhere else. She would've come out if we called her, anyway," Eirin decided. "Come on, Reisen."

Mokou and Kaguya sighed in relief as they heard the two leave. Mokou felt her face heat up. How long had Kaguya loved her? She knew that she had loved Kaguya for quite some time now. But from the way Eirin and Reisen were talking, it sounded like Kaguya had loved Mokou ever since they met.

Kaguya suddenly kissed Mokou, parting her lips and inserting her tongue in Mokou's mouth. Mokou moaned against Kaguya's lips, which caused Kaguya to giggle.

"Mokou," Kaguya whispered.

"Yes, Kaguya?"

"I've got to go...if they can't find me anywhere else then they'll think that I'm here again."

Mokou was silent for a moment. Then, in a quiet voice, she asked, "Will you come back? Tomorrow?"

Kaguya nuzzled her face against Mokou's. "Of course, my love. Tomorrow," Kaguya replied. Then, with one last final kiss, she walked out of Mokou's house, holding her head high. She made her way back home and started playing video games again.

**So! What did y'all guys think? This has to be one of the longest stories I've ever written for FanFiction. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
